Vampire's Heart
by Sassytore
Summary: Damon decides to join Elena for the rest of her training after he teaches her the way to a vampire's heart. Little does Elena know, she's getting more than she bargained for when Damon helps her stretch. LEMONS! S3e6 fic. Damon/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

"That's your way to a vampire's heart," Damon's voice is low and scrutinizing in my ear. His hand is all-too-present on the bare skin of my lower back. His touch is like fire, so hot I might have to check and see if his fingertips singed my skin. He slowly removes his hand from my back, but keeps his other grip tight on my wrist—only Damon could master such a mix between pain and pleasure.

_No! This is Damon Salvatore, for God's sake! Stefan's brother! I can't think like that._

But, the moment Damon pulls away from me and I meet his eyes, I know that no matter what I do, I'm putty in this vampire's hands. The way his eyes glow with love and hints of wickedness makes my heart skip a beat, something that Damon would undoubtedly hear. My eyes drift to his lips—I know it's wrong to feel this way about Damon, but I can't help it; the way he looks at me, the scandalous nature of each smirk he gives me, the way his touches linger just a little too long on my skin excites me in ways that Stefan never could, that no one ever could.

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do, Elena," Damon pauses, searching my face. All I can do is switch my gaze between his lips and his cobalt blue eyes like a stupid lust-filled teenager. "No one's gonna hurt you, especially not my brother."

I nod slowly as his words wash over me, embracing me and comforting me in ways that only Damon seems to accomplish.

"So, Stefan really called you a human blood bag?" Damon's voice switches from honest to sarcastic, and I brace myself for whatever smug commentary he has coming up.

"Yeah," I say, exhaling deeply and pulling my hand from his grip. I take a few steps back from him and busy myself setting up some weights.

"What a stupid thing to say," Damon pauses and I momentarily think that he might actually say something moral and insightful for once. "Doesn't he know that all humans are just human blood bags?" I roll my eyes. My mistake.

"Damon," I turn on him with one hand placed sassily on my hip. Did he honestly think I would just let him get away with that?

"I know, I know," Damon raises his hands up like a defensive wall, "All human lives have meaning and I have to be more respectful. Blah, blah, blah." He mocks.

I raise one eyebrow at him and purse my lips. Sometimes his sarcasm can be my saving grace, but most of the time it just drives me absolutely insane. He could just be so damn annoying!

_Annoyingly hot…No!_ I quickly shake my head at the thought and clear my throat. I grab my yoga mat out from behind the weight rack, unraveling it and placing it smoothly on the ground.

I lie on my back, all-too-aware of Damon's gaze following me. I don't want to look at him. If I look at him, I'll see that devilish smirk he gets when he watches my ass and doesn't think I notice. I always notice.

"Honestly, I'm so mad at Stefan right now; I don't even think I have it in me to also be pissed at you…for once." I close my eyes and fling my hands up over my head, resting them on the wooden flooring of Alaric's apartment. This is the medial-stretching portion of my long training session. I extend both of my legs up vertical in the air, putting my body into a temporary 'L' shape.

Suddenly, I feel heat on my ankles and my eyes fly open. Damon is standing directly above me, his hands clasped around my ankles and he's slowly pushing my legs down to my chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Damon's releases his iron grip on my ankles and his hands tenderly move down past my calf, resting them on the back of my knees. His hands are crumpling up my previously smoothed-out yoga pants. My breath hitches in my throat at the contact. Every movement he is making is slow and deliberate, teasing me the way that he does. His eyes are watching me, devouring me. My feet are placed on his shoulders, and I can't help but think back to a few fantasies I've had about being in this same position.

We're usually wearing less clothing—no clothing to be exact.

"Helping," Damon says innocently, but his eyes give away his true thoughts. There's nothing innocent about those thoughts.

He's slowly drawing closer to my face, my legs moving with him. He's sinking steadily to his knees. I watch as Damon's eyes break from my own. His eyes wander over me, devouring every inch of my skin. He pauses when he sees my breasts, slick from sweat and heaving up and down against my extremely tight workout top. He licks his lips, and I suddenly feel his erection pressed between my thighs, steadily drawing lower, closer to my core. I gasp.

"You're so flexible, Elena." His voice is low; his words come out as a guttural, primal growl. I shouldn't find this so hot. I shouldn't find _him _so hot, but I do. Heat rushes to that tender spot between my thighs and I can actually feel myself getting wet. _Fuck. This man is either the devil or an angel. Maybe both._

It scares me: the way that he can get me riled up simply with a few words, a few touches, and the feeling of his erection pressed against my legs. I feel the sweat mingling on my skin and I know that it's not all workout-induced; it's mainly Damon-induced.

My mind wanders to the other Salvatore. I should feel guilty considering the current position I am in, but I don't. Stefan has only treated me with cruelty recently. Damon, on the other hand, has been my rock when I needed someone to lean on. He has been there when everyone else had given up. He has been the one that constantly makes sacrifices for my happiness, and I can't help but feel the need to give him some happiness in return.

Damon eventually settles his weight on his knees, and when he does, his hardness nestles nice and comfortably on my now-throbbing core. The contact expels a moan from me that I couldn't suppress. I close my eyes and when I open them, I see Damon hovering above me—his eyes dark with lust and his mouth plastered into that damn smirk of his.

I narrow my eyes at him. He thinks he knows me, doesn't he? He thinks he knows exactly what's going to happen between us right now. He thinks he's going to take all the control and fuck me, right here and now. I purse my lips.

Alaric's words echo in my mind: _"Vampires are faster than you. They are stronger. You're only real advantage against a vampire is the element of surprise. Use it."_

My eyes gleam wickedly at Damon. By the feeling of his hard-on pressed between my thighs, I can tell that gaining the element of surprise wouldn't be too hard (pun intended)…he is a little distracted. I part my lips seductively and my tongue darts out to wet my lips. I see Damon's Adams apple bob as he swallows; I know his mind automatically jumped to other things my tongue could be wetting. A smile twitches onto my lips—now's the time.

Quickly and with feline-like grace, I spread my legs and Damon drops his full body weight onto, losing his previous brace. I wrap my legs around his waist and flick my hips, rolling him under me so I'm straddling his waist.

I feel his erection pressed full and hard against me now. I smile down at Damon wickedly, catching those electric blue eyes with my own and he's watching me with pride.

"I've never met this Elena before. She's fierce, free." Damon raises one eyebrow at me, "I like her."

I chuckle and start to roll my hips against his hardness—anything to let up on this tension that is creating knots in my stomach down to my throbbing center.

"Are you saying that you don't like the other Elena?" I joke. Damon grunts and shakes his head in opposition to my words.

Before I can say anything else, Damon grabs my waist and stills my hips. In one sudden movement, he thrusts up—his erection aggressively hitting my core, and although we're still clothed, I feel electricity jolt through my veins as if he actually penetrated me. I gasp in surprise, but my gasp quickly turns into a moan as he starts rocking my hips against him again. I place my hand against his sternum to hold myself up as I move up and down his erect cock—the distance our clothing creates getting more and more frustrating.

"That's one way to get a vampire on their back," Damon grunts. I smile down at him and reach my other hand up to the hair tie in my hair. In one swift movement, I remove the hair tie and my hair cascades about my shoulders in a waterfall of brown. Damon swallows at the sight and grabs a clump of my hair in his hand. His grip is demanding and it turns me on beyond belief.

"Well, I did come here to train, but now," I pause and lean down until my mouth is hovering directly above his ear, my hips continuing their relentless movement, "I want you to fuck me until my legs stop working." Damon grunts, a low rumble erupting from his throat, "Do you think you can do that for me, Damon?"

"Don't need to ask me twice," Damon responds, quickly grabbing the back of my head and pushing me down until our lips connect. His tongue enters my mouth and explores the walls of it. He tastes exactly how I thought he would—bourbon with hints of mint. His hands trace their way down my spine, sending electric bolts to my already sopping wet core until he reaches the waistline of my yoga pants.

My breath catches in my throat—this is it. I could either stop him now or I could let him continue, but either way, everything would change.

Damon drops his hands into the back of my pants, under my underwear and he cups my ass, pulling up. My lower lips separate at the contact and I moan against his lips. I can't take it anymore—our clothes have become to offending, too much of a barrier between me and that sweet, sweet body of his.

I pull from his lips and look into his eyes. Instantly, I know he's on the same page as me. He pulls his hands out of my pants and he grabs the top of my shirt where it covered my breasts. Damon Salvatore is not one to be patient. Using his vampire strength, Damon rips the front of my shirt in half and discards the scraps. I purse my lips and look at the remainder of what-used-to-be my favorite workout shirt.

"Hey! That was expensive."

"You asked me to fuck you until your legs stop working, Elena. You can't expect me to hold back."

"Touché," I concede. My hands go to his pesky shirt, and all I want to do is to rip it off his body, but I know I'm not strong enough, and I don't want to give Damon that satisfaction. So instead, I settle on having him do the heavy lifting. "Get rid of this." I demand, tugging at Damon's gray shirt.

Damon narrows his eyes at my demand and I can tell that he's not used to being the submissive one.

"Stand up," Damon commands, using his superior strength to pull me up. I'm hesitant, but oblige anyway.

Damon pulls me over to the full-length mirror that sits next to the bench press machine. He stands behind me and puts one hand on the bare skin of my navel and the other hand brushes the hair off my neck. I close my eyes at the contact and exhale into his touch. His fingers are cool against the heat that is radiating from my skin.

"Look at us," Damon demands and I open my eyes. The sight of him standing behind me, touching me as I stand shirtless is overwhelmingly hot. My core heats up more and I become desperate for any friction to help relieve the tension. "I want you to see who you're doing this with. I'm not Stefan."

I lean my head back into the crook of his neck and exhale deeply.

"I know that," I say, reaching up to entwine my fingers into his raven-black hair. "I want this. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time."

"Me too." Damon whispers in my ear, "God, Elena, you're so beautiful."

Those final words hit me and send me over the edge—I need him and I need him now.

"Damon, please," I beg, my voice cracking from frustration and Damon smirks at me, the stubble on his chin scratching against the soft skin of my neck. The hand that previously resided on the crook of my neck reaches down and within an instant, I hear a snap and my bra is falling off my body. I can't tell if he used the clasp or if he ripped the garment, but I find myself not caring.

"Watch me, Elena," Damon's voice is low and dark, almost preditorial. My mind tells me that I should be scared, my body tells me to let him ravish me, and my heart tells me to not fear—it's Damon, he'd never hurt me. "I want you to watch me as I do things to pleasure you that your other boyfriends didn't even know existed." His words excite me and I instinctively rub against his hard cock that is pressed against my still annoying clothed ass. He grunts into my ear, and I can actually feel myself getting wetter at the sound of Damon succumbing to me.

"Just do it already," I whisper because I'm scared that my voice will deceive me.

"Your wish is my command, princess," Damon smirks and his hands begin exploring. His fingers are light like ghosts as the hand on my navel slowly travels down to the top of my yoga pants. I stop breathing for a moment, waiting for him to finally reach inside my pants and touch me, but he doesn't. I whimper in disappointment and Damon smiles—he actually fucking _smiles_—at my discontent.

"Bastard," I mumble.

"Patience is a virtue," Damon says and I roll my eyes at him. Damon watches my sarcastic move and his eyes tint again with lust.

I gasp suddenly as his free hand comes around and takes the entirety of my left breast. His fingers knead my breast, his thumb brushing over my erect nipple. I inhale a sharply as I meet his electric blue eyes in the mirror. They are watching me; they are watching me as I moan against him, enjoying him. And they are watching me with love. It's then when I realize that this is about more than lust and pent up frustration, at least for him. _And maybe for me, too?_

Suddenly, things start to feel too complicated. Sure, messing around with Damon is fun right now, but what about tomorrow? What does this all mean? What will Stefan think?

Damon must've seen the hesitation and whirlpool of emotions present on my face because his hands stop their heavenly work, and he's grabbing me around the waist, securing me against him in what seems like almost a hug.

"It's okay, Elena," His voice is soft in my ear, warming my senses. I close my eyes, "I'm not going to force you to date me after this, you know?"

"I know," I whisper. "But still—?"

"Still what?" Damon interrupts me. His fingers start to trace circles on my navel just above my pant line. "Stop thinking. You think so much. It's exhausting."

"I'm sorry I don't just spontaneously do reckless things like you, Damon," I say a little harsher than originally intended.

"Mmm." Damon growls into my ear and his voice heats up my skin straight down to my core, "I'm going to have to punish you for that."

All thoughts and regrets disappear at his threat and the only thing I need is him—his skin, his touch, his sin.

"Then, stop talking and start doing, Mr. Salvatore." My voice is husky, rough with desire. Damon's eyes gleam at me in the mirror and I nuzzle my nose into his neck.

"You asked for it."

Damon grabs me by the waist and picks me up, spinning me around until my back is on the cold, wooden floor and I let out a loud squeal of delight. Damon's smirk widens at my squeal, and he looks genuinely happy. The sight makes my heart leap, but not from lust…no, something else.

Damon's lips drop to the crevice of my neck and he starts sucking hard, his tongue darting every once and a while to lick my skin. The sensation is overwhelming—it's like he's licking every nerve of my skin. Once again, I feel that primal fear at the fact that a known blood-sucker is so close to my neck, but if anything, that fear excites me further. I writhe and moan under him.

"Damon," His name escapes from my lips like a curse and a blessing as his fingers trail down the bridge between my breasts. He takes both of my breasts in his hands and begins to knead them. Heat rushes over my skin once again. His lips break from my neck and he drops his head to my nipple. He takes it between his teeth; all the while he takes my other nipple between his forefinger and thumb, gently twisting it. I run my fingers through his raven-black hair and press my body up so I can fear his hard-on pressed against me. I'm so done with his clothes.

I push him up quickly so I can remove his shirt. This time, he doesn't protest. He quickly tosses the gray garment aside and crushes his body back on top of me. Now, I can feel each ripple of his muscles, the heat radiating from his skin. His hard abs press against my soft curves; I moan deep in the back of my throat. Our bodies feel so _right_ pressed against each other.

"These…have gotten quite annoying," Damon says, flicking the waist line of my yoga pants. I nod in eager agreement. His eyes flirtatiously bear into mine as he hooks his thumbs in the waist line of my yoga pants and my panties. He pulls them down slowly, teasingly, until eventually I'm completely naked in front of him. He leans back on his knees, running his fingers up and down my thighs, opening me up to him.

When he sees my bare, exposed pussy, his eyes turn dark with desire and the left side of his mouth twitches up into that sexy-half smirk of his. I never thought that his smirk could get sexier. I guess I was wrong.

"Like what you see?" I ask seductively.

Damon responds by nodding eagerly. He leans up and presses another kiss to my lips—this one is different: not lust frenzied, but firm and gentle. He breaks from my lips and begins to leave open-mouthed kisses down my cleavage, stomach, and across my thighs. His mouth stops and hovers directly above my throbbing core.

"You're so wet, Elena," Damon mumbles. He blows once and my whole body shakes at the sudden temperature change. But, then he stops.

I hold my breath.

Any second now.

Any…second.

Damon's tongue flicks my clit and my whole world seems to turn upside-down. His tongue traces a line from my opening, pausing to dip into my wetness before reaching my clit again. He takes my clit in his mouth and sucks on it.

"Oh, God!" I scream, thrusting my hips closer to his mouth. Damon lets my clit fall from his mouth. I feel a sudden desire to look at him, so I do. I catch his blue eyes with my own and his tongue slowly enters my wetness. I watch him as he pleasures me, my eyes refusing to break from his as his tongue plunges in and out of me.

I feel a knot form in the bottom of gut indicating that my orgasm would be coming soon. But, then, suddenly, Damon's tongue stops.

I whimper, but Damon is quick. His tongue darts back up to my clit, tracing vertical, horizontal, and circles on it. He slowly pushes one finger into my opening and he waits until I adjust before inserting a second finger.

"Damon, I'm going to cum," I whisper, my voice shaking. His eyes smile up at me as he curves his fingers, hitting my G-spot. He pumps his fingers in rhythm with his tongue and I scream, squirming under his lips as my orgasm crashes over me.

I begin to settle in my post-bliss haze as Damon's movements slow. He pulls his fingers from me and raises them to his mouth—sucking my taste off them like a lollipop. The sight starts to stir me up again.

He stands up and I can see his erection visible through his pants, pulsing against his zipper. I stand up and prowl towards him, my hips swaying more than usual. Damon watches me approach and I can literally see his freewill die, killed by the siren-song that is my naked body.

"My turn," I purr, reaching down to the belt that holds Damon's pants up. He's enchanted by my hands, unable to move, unable to speak. He only watches as I undo his belt and unzip his pants. I pull down his jeans and sink to my knees in front of him. My eyes pop open in surprise as his erection pops out right next to my face. Of course, Damon goes commando.

And, he's big. He's really big. I gulp as I stare at his hard-on.

I feel Damon reach down and brush back my hair, holding it in a ponytail. _Well, he's not subtle in his wants._

I lick up his shaft, cuddling his balls in my hands.

"Oh, Elena," Damon moans in response, turning his head up to the sky. I smile as I swirl my tongue over the tip of his penis. I feel him shiver with pleasure. Slowly, I take him entirely in my mouth, one inch at a time until his tip is pressing against the back of my throat. I can almost fit all of him in my mouth. "Fuck, Elena. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

My head bobs up and down, every once and a while I twirl my tongue around his tip. Damon gets impatient and grabs the back of my head, now thrusting in and out of my throat. I grab his bottom, pulling him closer into my mouth.

I think he's about to cum when suddenly, he pulls out of me and pushes me gently, but quickly and firmly to the ground.

"Oh!" I gasp in surprise as he presses his body against mine, capturing my lips in a kiss. I can still taste myself on his lips and I know that he can probably taste himself on my lips. The thought makes me swell with heat. His fingers dance down the side of my body, resting on my thigh. He grabs my leg and lifts it up—I take up the rest of the initiative by hiking my leg around his body and pulling him greedily closer to me.

"I want you in me," I whisper against his lips, "Now." I lift my other leg up and around him to give him better access.

Damon grunts, grabbing his penis and guiding himself to my entrance. He rubs himself up and down my core a couple times and I close my eyes.

"No, Elena," Damon's voice is low, husky, and demanding. "I want you to look at me as I enter you."

I nod in consent, opening my eyes to look at him. The moment my eyes lock with his blue eyes, I feel my heart swell, and Damon slowly pushes himself into my opening, overwhelming my entire being. My back arches against him as he fills me. He feels so _right_ in me.

He waits a moment as I adjust to his size and then he begins to slowly move inside me. My breath quickens with each thrust. He presses his forehead against mine, our eyes never leaving each other. My heart is pounding against my chest.

"Harder," I request and Damon obliges, pumping into me harder. With each movement, he hits that sweet spot, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Damon picks me up and vamp-speeds me over to the wall. He presses my back roughly against the brick and I can feel it grip and scratch at my back, but I don't care. If anything, the pain adds to the pleasure. He thrusts up into me. Once, twice, three times. Our eye contact never breaks. I don't want it to break. I love Damon's eyes—the way they swell with emotion, it is a unique gift.

"Faster!" I demand, and his pace picks up. His hips move relentlessly, pumping in and out at an inhuman speed.

The knot in the bottom of my stomach grows tighter and tighter until finally, I pulse around him. I grip his bicep hard, my finger nails digging into his skin as I ride out my orgasm. My walls clench around Damon and he explodes in me. My skin feels alight with tingles.

I press my forehead against his, breathing heavily. Damon's also breathing heavily—we're still, temporarily lost in the clarity of the moment. It feels like there are no troubles, like Stefan and my terrible day just disappeared and there is only Damon.

Eventually, we fall back to the ground, our bodies beaded with sweat. I curl up under his arm with my head resting on his chest. Finally, my heartbeat begins to normalize. Every once and a while, Damon leans down and presses a lingering kiss to my head.

"I think I found another way to a vampire's heart," I giggle. I can feel Damon smirk.

"I like this other way." He responds. I exhale and snuggle closer to his body. A troubling thought hits me.

"What about tomorrow?"

"What about it?"

"What are we going to do?" I ask, propping my chin up to look at him. He seems completely calm and nonchalant.

"You're going to school and I'm going to pester my brother about keeping our house clean."

"That's not what I meant." I say, looking at him sincerely.

"If you want, we could replay this little scene." He flirtatiously smirks at me. I open my mouth to protest, but before words can fall from my lips, the front door to the apartment opens and in comes Alaric.

"Oh, no, seriously!?" Alaric exclaims, looking at the sight before him. I gasp and quickly grab my yoga mat off the floor and throw it over me and Damon to cover us as much as possible.

"Alaric—." I choke out.

"Elena, the point of training is to _kill_ the vampires, not screw them!" Alaric interrupts me. I can tell that his anger isn't actually anger, it's really discomfort.

"Sorry, Ric," Damon shrugs, "Things got heated."

"I'm going to go to my room. When I come out,_ you_," Alaric points to me, "better be dressed and _you_," Alaric points to Damon, "better be gone."

And with those final words, Alaric turns to his room, stopping to do a double-take and grab a bottle of bourbon before disappearing into his room.

"Oops." I whisper, scarlet painting my cheeks from the embarrassment I just endured. I feel Damon rumble with laughter below me, and I can't help but smile.

**A/N: I might write two more chapters after this, if I'm feelin' it. Please review! I love feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling numb.

I actually did it. I had sex with Damon.

I turn over until I'm resting on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Instantly, my mind jumps to what Damon did to me while I was in this exact same position. I can't stop thinking about his hands caressing my skin, his erection throbbing inside me, his _tongue_. Oh God, his _tongue._ Say what you will about Damon, but that man knows how to use his tongue.

My bed suddenly isn't as comfortable as it usually is in the early morning. The sun is cascading through the drapes, and it's never felt more blinding. I reach over to grab my phone off the side table. I look at it.

No new messages.

Good. Maybe.

I find myself both relieved and upset at the realization. Relieved because I don't think I'm ready to face Damon yet, and upset because a little part of me hopes that he would have contacted me to show me the basic decency of calling me after he screws me.

I grumble a little bit as I get out of bed, stretching my back and yawning myself awake. I have school today. Ugh, I really don't want to go to school.

The moment I stand up I want to fall back down again, finding that my legs are not as functional as usual.

I actually chuckle at the fact. I guess Damon did fulfill my request of fucking me until my legs stopped working.

I quickly get ready: take a shower, get dressed, mascara, and I'm done. I walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen for my morning coffee and breakfast, praying that Alaric decided to spend the night in his own apartment.

The moment I enter the kitchen, that prayer is shot down.

"Morning," Alaric's standing in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. My heart skips to my throat and I feel heat rush to my cheeks. I clear my throat and quickly grab a mug for some coffee. I skipped out on Ric last night before he could confront me about what he walked on it. Maybe he won't bring it up.

"Morning," I respond.

"So, Damon?" Alaric asks and I almost drop the mug. It was wishful thinking that he wouldn't bring it up.

"Yeah…" I say, unsure of how to manage the conversation. The awkwardness of the situation reminds me of when my dad first had the 'sex-talk' with me. That is not something I would like to relive.

"I think we need to have a little conversation," Alaric says and I raise the coffee cup to my lips in a desperate attempt to cover my face. That's exactly how my dad started the 'sex-talk' too.

"Actually, I have class, so I should—."

"Elena, I don't care what you do or who you do it with. Just…try to refrain from using _my_ apartment, please." Alaric interrupts me before I can skip out on him. His words make me smile. At least he's not scolding me.

"That's fair. Sorry about that." I chuckle and lower the coffee mug to the counter. I grab my messenger bag off the chair and sling it over my shoulders, walking with long strides to the door. I reach for the handle, but pause before I can open it, looking back at Ric. He's watching me with that fatherly-concern face. "So, you really don't care that I did...that …with Damon?"

"No. I know Damon. He's a total ass," Alaric pauses and I wait for him to finish his thought because if that's the end of his sentence, it's not extremely insightful. He continues: "But, he loves you, and I know he'll be good to you. Just…be careful with him, okay?"

"Use protection?" I joke and Alaric does his typical scoff-laugh.

"That's right." Alaric puts down his mug and picks up his car keys, "Come on. I'll take you to school."

"Okay," I wait until Alaric catches up with me before I leave the house. He walks in front of me and leads me to his car.

"But, seriously. Is this going to become a common occurrence?" Alaric asks, opening the car door for me. I look up at him with a curved eyebrow. And all of the sudden, it's awkward again.

"No. It was a mistake." I say quickly, slipping into the passenger seat before he can ask me anything else. I know that Alaric believed my words; I just wish I could also believe them.

* * *

I get to school about twenty minutes before first period, as usual. The entire car ride I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. It seemed like everything reminded me of him, everything was some innuendo that hinted at sex with him. It was torture. I never thought I would ever be genuinely happy to get to school, desperate for any distraction.

The first thing I do when I get to school is go to my locker. I open it and pull out my textbook for history. When I close the door, I find Caroline standing with an excited smile on her face. Other people would've been startled by Caroline's sudden appearance, but after so living with vampires for so long, I've become accustomed to jump-scares.

"What's up?" I ask, curious about what her smile is about.

"What's that?" Caroline responds, pointing at the curve of my neck. I furrow my brow at her.

"What's what?"

Caroline pulls her hot pink, bedazzled compact mirror out of her purse and hands it to me. Her smile is still plastered on her cheeks. I know Caroline, and I know that smile. She thinks that she knows something big.

I look in the mirror and my mouth drops. My mind instantly goes to last night: Damon's mouth relentless on my neck, sucking and licking. Directly on my neck, there's a hickey in the shape of Damon's lips. The nostalgia makes my mouth suddenly dry and I swallow, desperate to wet my mouth. Instead, a different part of me gets wet.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bonnie joins Caroline and me.

"Elena got hot and heavy last night," Caroline winks at me and I can feel myself blushing again. Dammit.

"He would be the one to mark his territory," I mumble to myself, but Caroline hears.

"What, Stefan? He doesn't strike me as—." Caroline begins.

"Stefan?" I say, instinctively. I'm confused…Why? Oh. She thinks that I did it with Stefan. The thought suddenly makes me angry. Why would I jump into bed with Stefan directly after he called me a human blood bag?

"Yeah, Stefan. I mean, who else—?" Caroline stops herself as the realization settles over her. "Oh my God, Elena, you didn't."

"What? Who?" Bonnie asks. I smirk at her; she's always been the one out of the three of us to catch onto these kind of things last. Eventually, it hits her: "Damon!" Her eyes are wide in shock.

"Keep it down," I whisper, leaning in. It's already bad enough that I had sex with Damon; I don't need the whole school knowing about it, too. Also, not to mention there are other vampires who attend Mystic Falls High. The last things I need is Stefan and Rebekah overhearing.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Bonnie slaps me on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you did that." Caroline says in shock.

"Yeah, me either." I run my fingers through my hair. It's a nervous habit I've had since I was little.

"So…how was it?" Bonnie leans in expectantly. A wave of words runs through my mind to describe it: amazing, extraordinary, best sex of my life.

"I'm not going to dignify that question with a response," I respond, unable to rid myself of a giddy smile.

"That means it was good." Bonnie says knowingly and I smirk at her. But, my smirk is quickly wiped off my face as my eyes wander behind my friends.

Standing, leaning against a locker down the hallway in all his sexy might is Damon. My breath hitches in my throat.

"What is he doing here?" I grumble, attempting to sound upset when in reality, my heart is racing and my body is aching. For him. _No. Bad. Wrong. Bad Elena._

"Stalking you," Caroline says as if it's some fact. I roll my eyes. I love that girl to death, but seriously, she can be so annoying when it comes to my feelings for Damon.

"Let's just go to class." I look back at Caroline and when I turn around, I bump directly into what-feels-like a wall. When I pull away, I look up to find Damon, smirking down at me with the same smirk he wore while he was eating me out last night. The sight of it sends tingles down my spine. I'm starting to get aroused and nothing has even happened yet. Damn him and his bad boy charm.

"You're avoiding me," Damon says.

"No I'm not," I lie. Damon raises his eyebrows at me and I instantly know that he knows I'm lying. I sigh, "Fine, I am. Excuse me for wanting some space."

"Whatever happened to 'I want you in me?'" Damon asks and my eyes pop open.

"Woooaahh!" Caroline says, raising her hands up sarcastically and taking a step back.

Did he really just say that in front of Caroline and Bonnie? I scoff. Of course he did, it's Damon. I look back at Caroline and then return my attention to Damon with gritted teeth.

"We need to talk. Now." I grab Damon by the shirt, flash Caroline and Bonnie a look that indicates they shouldn't wait for me, and pull Damon into an empty classroom.

I slam the door shut and lock it. I turn back and see Damon sauntering to a nearby desk. We're in the old chemistry classroom, so there is a lot of unused science materials scattered about. I watch Damon's frame from behind; his shoulder muscles ripple under his tight black shirt. My eyes pan down to the way his ass fills his jeans perfectly. I swallow subconsciously. No matter how much I want to deny it, I would give anything to his bare naked body again.

"Mmm, science." Damon picks up a measuring cup and holds it up. He turns around to face me, eyeing me with those flirtatious eyes, "Want to do some experiments with me, Elena?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and the thought of such activities with him starts to warm me up.

"God, Damon, will you just shut up for once?" I take a few strides closer to him until I'm standing directly in front of him. My lips are hovering near his, and I don't know why I decided to stand so close to him.

Oh, who am I kidding? I know exactly why. I want him. I've missed the feeling of his body pressed against mine, the heat, the scandal. I've missed his smile, his witty humor. I've just missed…him.

"Howabout you shut me up, Elena?" Damon asks. His arm sneaks around my waist and he pulls me roughly against his body. I gasp at the sudden movement.

"Damon…we can't do this again." I whisper, praying my voice doesn't deceive me.

"Do what, Elena?" Damon's voice turns dark again, the same tone it was yesterday. He lowers his lips down to my ear and I feel heat start to rise up my legs, "Say it. Say what we did."

"We can't fuck again, Damon," I whisper. I don't know why I gave in—he has this hold over me that terrifies me and stimulates me at the same time.

"Mmm," Damon growls into my ear and I can feel myself getting hotter, wetter. My core begins to throb and I shut my eyes tightly, hoping to will away my arousal. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. "Whatever you want, Elena."

Damon begins to pull away from me and I furrow my brow in confusion. Did Damon Salvatore just give up? My body feels cold and empty at the sudden distance and I hate it. I want him, and he's just leaving? I know that this is the exact reaction he wants from me, but I don't care.

I grab his hand and spin him to me, yanking his body against my body and pressing my lips against his in a furious kiss.

Damon quickly wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan against his lips, opening my mouth to deepen the kiss. My tongue enters his mouth and his taste explodes in my mouth—bourbon and mint. It doesn't matter than I just tasted him last night, I still love and desire his taste. He shifts his position and I can feel his dick through his jeans—he's hard already.

Damon places his hands on either side of my waist and gently picks me up, placing me on the desk. He runs his fingers over my thighs and rests his hands on my bare knees. I'm wearing a maroon skirt, leaving the majority of my legs bare.

Damon pulls away from my lips and looks down at my legs. He has that smirk on again. God, I love that smirk. His fingers trace patterns on my knees.

"Mmm, I love these legs," Damon's words make me burn with something other than desire that I can't name. I bite my bottom lip as his hands snake up my thighs, pulling my skirt up until it's bunched around my waist. "I love these little panties." Damon's thumb brushes over my underwear and my mouth forms an 'o' at the sensation. He's watching me enjoy him and I can tell he's loving it. "I love what's under these panties."

Damon's voice is low and husky with desire and I feel a knot form in my throat.

"I have to go to class soon." I whisper.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks and I quickly shake my head 'no.' "Good." Damon places his hand under my panties, fully covering my pussy with his hand and I tremble.

"Damon…" I moan as his thumb flicks my clit. Simultaneously, his pointer finger enters me. "Yes!"

Damon pecks me on the lips.

"I love these lips." His other hand comes up to brush a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I love this hair."

His thumb plays light circles on my clit. He's relentless and I fucking love it.

His eyes catch my eyes and I am momentarily breathless. I've never been looked at with so much love in my entire life. It's overwhelmingly beautiful.

"I love this woman." Damon's words wash over me, and I worry for a second that my heart might have stopped beating. Yeah, I know Damon loves me. This isn't exactly what I'd call a 'new thing,' but his timing with this love confession is not prime.

I can accept that Damon is my main target of desire and lust. I can accept that his bad-boy charm gets me off because after all, even the purest of hearts are called to the dark side. But, I can't accept that there's more between us; at the same time, I can't deny that it's true.

Agh! Why is everything so complicated with Damon?!

Everything except the sex. That's easy, and very, very enjoyable.

I respond by grabbing Damon's face and pulling him down to my lips, giving him a long, passionate, open-mouthed kiss. I part my legs so he has easier access. His fingers dip into me and I moan against his lips. He begins to pump his fingers in me, his thumb still tracing patterns on my clit. I feel lightheaded, like I'm floating above my own body.

I open my eyes and glance behind Damon. His eyes are still closed; he's reveling in our closeness. The clock behind Damon's head reads 7:26AM.

Shit. I have to be in class in four minutes.

I break from Damon's lips.

"I have four minutes," I whisper breathlessly, my hand reaching down to cup his dick through his jeans. I raise my eyebrows at him and give him a seductive, flirtatious smirk, "I hope you still go commando."

"Always," Damon mumbles and I smile. I reach both my hands down to unclasp his belt, unbutton his jeans, and unzip them. I pull his pants down just low enough to where his dick is out and accessible. I smile down at it and run my hand up and down his shaft a couple times.

Damon pulls his hand out of my wetness and in one quick motion, he pulls my panties off and flings them to the ground.

Good. At least one piece of my clothing can survive Damon.

Damon wraps his arms around me. They're strong and secure; I feel comfortable in his grip as he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his torso. I reach down and position his dick right at my entrance.

He looks at me and I look at him. I want him in me again. I want to feel his length absorb me and complete me I nod once. He instantly catches onto what I'm indicating and he begins to lower my body. My wetness starts swallowing his erection until eventually he's fully inside me. I feel his pulsating cock in me and my walls clamp around him.

The moment we connect, we press our lips together. I quickly adjust to his size because I'm so wet. He begins to lift me up and down on him. I brace my hands against his chest and start moving my hips by myself, riding him slow then fast then slow again.

I already feel the knot in my stomach.

He grips my hips hard. That's gonna leave a bruise. He stills my movements and starts to thrust up into me. His thrusts speed up and increase in intensity. It's like my skin is on fire everywhere he touches me. I know it sounds cliché, but I'm actually seeing stars on the back of my eyelids as he fucks me.

I break from his lips and a moan escapes my lips.

"Damon, yes!" I throw my head back and Damon immediately drops his lips to my newly exposed neck. He begins sucking on my tender skin, and he braces all my weight with one arm (thank you vampire strength.) His other hand reaches up to cup my breast, gently kneading, sending me over the edge.

The bell for first period rings as I cum around Damon's cock.

He grunts against my neck and thrusts into me one more time before he explodes in me.

Damon slowly lowers me to the ground. I brace myself against the desk because I don't trust my legs right now.

"That was…fun," I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"Mhm," Damon's working on putting his dick back in his pants and securing his jeans back to their normal state.

"It's times like these when I'm happy vampires can't procreate." I joke, reaching down to pick up my discarded panties, and Damon chuckles.

"But we love to try."

I stand up and slip on my underwear. I straighten out my skirt and look up at him. His lips are drawn up into his smug half-smile.

All I want to do is wipe that smile off his face. So I do. I lean forward and give him a lingering kiss, his bottom lip slipping between my lips.

This kiss isn't lust-filled. This kiss is produced solely from emotions, and it's terrifying. I break from his lips and grab my messenger bag off the floor.

"So, I'll pick you up after school," Damon says, as though he just told me some fact that I was previously ignorant about.

"Why?"

"We've got a meeting with baby brother. Something about Klaus." Damon replies nonchalantly and I raise one eyebrow at him.

The mention of Stefan just adds to my confusion. I mean honestly, I just fucked his older brother and now apparently we're all meeting up after school.

"Um…okay," I say, heading towards the door. "That's not at all weird."

"You know me, Elena," Damon responds, "I like weird."

I don't even have to look at him to know that he's brandishing his 'innuendo face.'

I smile. I genuinely smile for the first time in what-feels-like forever.

"See you later?" I ask as I unlock the door.

"Elena…" Damon's voice is suddenly sincere and I turn to look at him. His lips are drawn into a straight line. "What is this? What are we doing?"

I look at Damon dumbfounded. I knew this conversation was coming; I've been dreading it.

"I—I don't know," I stutter like a stupid teenager. I can see Damon shutting down at my words and I quickly explain, "I feel something for you, Damon. I just—I don't know what it is. I have to go to class, but honestly, everything is just really confusing for me right now."

I turn the doorknob, desperate to get out of the suddenly-tense room. I feel bad for being indecisive; I hate that I'm stringing along Damon while still trying to save Stefan.

"I'll see you after school, k?" I say, exiting before he can say anything else. I know I have to talk to him more extensively about…whatever this is, but first, I have to maintain my attendance rate.

I simultaneously jog down the hallway while reapplying my lipstick. Eventually, I reach the door to my history class and push it open without hesitation.

"You're late, Elena," Alaric says from the chalkboard half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I got…caught up." I say. Alaric looks at me knowingly and I purse my lips, hoping that no one notices the blush that is crawling across my skin.

_How many times is this going to happen?_

My eyes meet with Caroline's across the room and she's watching me disapprovingly.

I shrug at her and sigh before walking across the classroom and settling in my seat. I tease my hair with my fingers, hoping that no one noticed my just-sexed look.

**A/N: Please review! There might be one more chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings, alerting me and my peers of the end to this excruciatingly long school day. Honestly, I've never been more desperate for the end of a school day in my entire life. Naturally, I've just been extremely curious about what Stefan has brewing.

Ah, who am I kidding? I'm just desperate to see Damon again.

I go to my locker and quickly grab the textbooks I need for tonight's homework (honestly not sure why I even bother anymore with trying to do homework, I haven't actually turned in an assignment in six months) and I begin rushing down the hallway.

Damon has picked me up from school a few times in the past, so I know exactly where he'll be waiting for me. I'm almost to the large front doors of Mystic High when Caroline steps directly in front of me.

I stumble back a step and stifle a frustrated grunt before looking up at her.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asks me, and I can tell that she's suspicious. I try to take offense in her suspicious, but granted, her suspicion is well-placed.

"We're meeting up with Stefan about something to do with Klaus." I explain. Her eyebrows rise at my words and I shuffle my feet anxiously. _Seriously, Caroline, hurry it up._

"Who's 'we'?" Caroline asks suspiciously. I roll my eyes at her. She just never gives up.

"Me and Damon." I respond. My eyes drift behind the blonde vampire to the courtyard. I see the blue that can only be the back of Damon's Camaro waiting for me in the parking lot. I wonder what he's doing right now…just sitting there? Maybe he's outside the car? What is he thinking about?

The anticipation is killing me. I try to quickly slip around Caroline, but she places her hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"What?" I ask, exasperated.

"You and Damon…" Caroline pauses, "Great. I'm coming along."

"No, you're not." I turn my gaze back to her with determination in my eyes.

"Why not? So you two can screw again?" Caroline snaps. I cock my head to the side and stare at her curtly...so much for trusting my best friend to not judge me.

"That happened once, Car—."

"Twice." Caroline interrupts me. I purse my lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie. My attempts to convince her are futile.

"Vampire hearing, Elena," Caroline points to her ears, brandishing her 'duh' face, "Not to mention you _reek _of him."

"Caroline…I get that you're trying to be all savior-of-the-damned and stuff, and I love that about you," _Sometimes_, I internally add, "But, honestly, Damon and I—putting _all_ of this drama behind us right now—have to deal with Stefan."

I see Caroline opening her mouth to object, but before she can get any words out, I slip around her and head out the front doors. Luckily, she doesn't follow me.

My eyes know where to go instantly.

Damon's leaning against his Camaro with his arms crossed over his chest, the same arms that held me securely as I rode him until our orgasms consumed our blissed-out bodies. I quickly shake my head to clear the image from my mind.

Damon's not alone. My eyes switch to the pretty, tall, platinum blonde that is laughing and tossing her hair excessively at Damon's words. Her legs are long and tan; she's wearing a loose white cami tucked into high-wasted shorts. It looks like they've been talking for a while.

I narrow my eyes at her. I know who she is—she's in my class, her name is Nancy.

I feel a pang of jealousy hit my heart and I quickly try to shake the feeling. It's Damon, he's not my boyfriend, I have no right to get jealous.

I walk over to the model-worthy blonde and Damon.

"Hahaha, oh my God, Damon, that's so funny!" Nancy leans forward and playfully slaps Damon on the arm, batting those long, black eyelashes at him. I purse my lips and furrow my brow at the gesture. Who does this chick think she is?

I look up at Damon, expecting to exchange a sarcastic eye-roll with him at the pathetic teenage flirtation, but instead I see him smirking down at her with his coquettish smile and eyes.

_He's not allowed to look at her like that. That look is reserved for _me_. _I abruptly shake myself from the oddly territorial thought.

"How are you doing, Elena?" Nancy feigns friendliness towards me.

"I'm great. How are you, Nancy?"

"Great. I'm just getting to know Damon here." Nancy gives Damon a little smile and I soundlessly scoff.

"Yeah, well, he's _great_ to know. Trust me." I say, flashing Damon a little smile to hint at the two times that I've gotten to know him very,_ very _well. Damon raises his eyebrows at me, and I know that I'm not going to hear the end of my little outburst. "You ready to go, Damon?" I ask, placing my hand instinctively on Damon's bicep. I glance at Nancy and see that she's narrowing her grayish-blue eyes at my familiarity with Damon. I can't help but feel a little bit successful.

"Yes. After you, Miss Gilbert," Damon gestures to his car and I give him a playful look before jumping into the Camaro and sliding over to the passenger seat.

"So, you got my number?" I hear Nancy ask, attempting to lower her voice to get some privacy with Damon.

"Yes, I do," Damon purrs, tapping his pocket where his phone resides and I grit my teeth. Is he seriously flirting with another girl in front of me right now? Hah. This is just one of Damon's little games to bother me. _And it's working_, I think begrudgingly.

"So, you'll call me?" Nancy asks.

"Definitely." Damon promises before opening his car door and slipping in next to me. He winks at Nancy before revving the engine up and driving out of my school's parking lot.

We drive in silence for a little while until we finally get out of the main town of Mystic Falls. The empty highway unfolds before us; we'll arrive at the Boarding House in roughly fifteen minutes.

My hair is blowing listlessly in the wind and I look out to the wheat plains that are rolling past us. I'm feeling confused…no, not confused. What am I feeling?

I sigh and turn to Damon. He's watching the road carefully. Then, it hits me. I'm upset. I'm really upset about his little flirt with Nancy.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer…debatably." Damon says without looking at me. I narrow my eyes at him. It's so annoying how he can always tell when I'm staring. He smirks at himself. _Cocky bastard._

My eyes dart down to the bulge in his pants and I inhale sharply. _Very cocky bastard. _The mere thought of his dick and all of the things I can do with it makes me tingle.

"Are you actually going to call Nancy?" I ask, finally letting out my true emotions. I turn my gaze back up to his face.

"Maybe," Damon shrugs. He turns his eyes to me and smirks knowingly. "Why? Are you jeeeaaalllooousss?"

I scoff at his words despite the validity they have.

"No. You see Damon, if I was jealous of someone I'd have to view that someone as a threat." I smirk at him sarcastically—the same smirk he gives me all the time. "I don't view Nancy as a threat."

"Why not? She's gorgeous." Damon responds and I tense my jaw. Agh! He pisses me off so much.

"Didn't you ever learn 'don't bite the hand that feeds you?'" I ask, turning in my seat to look at him full-on.

"I have plenty of hands just dying to feed me," Damon responds with his typical smug smirk.

He's so infuriating and it drives me absolutely insane. Why does he do this? He must know the effect his feigned indifference has on me, how it fuels me with anger and possessiveness that only exists when it comes to him.

"I have a feeling you won't enjoy those other hands as much." I decide to try and beat him at his own game, determined to not let him see my jealousy.

"You think you have me wrapped around that pretty little finger of yours. Don't you, Elena?"

I watch him in silence.

"If I had you wrapped around my finger you would listen to me more often." I joke and Damon flashes me a lop-sided grin. His eyes start to glow with desire and I instantly know that my words have triggered the sexual beast within in.

"You seem to like it when I take control." Damon innuendos, his tongue seductively darting out to wet his lips and I choke up a bit. My mind instantly jumps to memories of his tongue darting in and out of my lower lips. Warmth rushes in between my thighs.

I want to have a little fun. I'm done with the power my jealousy gives Damon, and I'm done with thinking about him and his body and his sexual prowess all day and not being able to do anything about it.

I would never call myself a sexual Goddess or anything like that. All of my previous sexual encounters with Stefan and Matt were slow and tender, clumsy hands fumbling at bare skin in the dark. But, with Damon, it's different—passionate, consuming, and just a little bit dangerous. It's everything I've fantasized about since I first started fantasizing. It makes me feel more alive than I've ever felt in my entire life. He makes me feel like I can be a sexual Goddess.

I flash Damon my most wicked smile and lean across the divider until my lips are hovering directly above his ear.

"You know what I think?" I whisper. Damon twitches very subtly and I smirk before catching his ear lobe in my mouth, sucking gently. Damon shudders under my touch and grips the steering wheel tighter.

"What?" Damon growls. I recognize that voice, he's getting turned on.

I place my hand on his chest, rubbing his pecs over his shirt before slipping my fingers under his button-down. I slowly stroke the bare skin of his chest. I gently nibble on his ear lobe with my blunt human teeth before releasing my grip on his lobe. I position my lips so they're brushing against his ear again.

"I think you like it when I take control." My voice comes out husky and low.

I drop my lips to his neck and begin sucking. Damon responds immediately, tilting his head to the side to expose his skin to me. My tongue darts out to taste him and I actually moan because he tastes so good (like smoke from the Boarding House's fireplace with hints of leather from his jacket.)

I pull my hand from under his shirt and start tracing the pattern of his abs, my fingers steadily moving down his torso. Damon's breathing heavily, trying to drive safely while I distract him. I smile against his neck—I love the way I can make him squirm.

"What do you want me to do to you, Damon?" I whisper before placing a feather-light kiss on his collarbone.

Damon grunts longingly and raises one hand to my neck; his fingers lightly brush over the part on my neck where his hickey resides and I smile before leaving another open-mouthed kiss on his clavicle.

"Do you want me to do this?" I ask in a seductive tone, my hand lowering to the bottom of his shirt. I place my hand on the bare skin of the 'v' going down to his pants. His skin is warm against my cold palm, heating my skin up to his temperature. I can feel the hair of his happy trail. God, I love his happy trail. My pinky and ring fingers tuck in the waistline of his jeans.

"Jesus, Elena," Damon mumbles. I look up from his neck to his eyes; he's desperately trying to keep them open and on the road, but he's having trouble. I let out a little chuckle at the sight. I use my free hand to reach into his pocket. I feel his cock starting to get hard as I rub up and down his thigh through his pocket.

I look up at him with eyes filled with wickedness and desire.

"How are those pants feeling?" I ask with a seductive smile.

"Increasingly annoying," Damon grumbles. I lean forward and press my lips against his. I probably should be more cautious about Damon's visibility while driving, but considering how it's Damon and he has unbelievably quick reflexes, I'm not particularly worried. In fact, I'm too consumed in the feeling of his lips and his dick steadily getting harder and harder in his jeans to worry about anything.

I push my hand fully into his jeans until I'm cradling his cock. I can actually feel him getting harder in my hand. The mere feeling of his dick is enough to make me wet.

"You like it when I touch you like this?" I ask, my voice nothing more than a whisper in his ear.

"Mmm, yes," Damon answers and I press a kiss to his jawline, moving my hand over his erection.

"How about when I blow you?" I ask, biting my bottom lip teasingly.

"God, Elena. Please," Damon begs. My eyes pop open: _did I really just get Damon Salvatore to beg? _

My heart is beating hard against my chest. I love the feeling of adrenaline that pumps through my veins when I'm with Damon.

In one graceful movement, Damon takes one of his hands off of the steering wheel and reaches under my shirt, grabbing my tit in his hand. His grip is somewhat tighter than usual, but it isn't painful. If anything, I like the way his grip is commanding.

My body reacts immediately.

"You make me so wet." I growl. Damon squirms a little bit at my words and his cock grows in my hand as he gets more turned-on.

"Hmmm…I'm going to have to check that one out for myself," Damon threatens and my heart jumps to my throat. I move my lips from Damon's neck and start kissing down his torso, my tongue darting out every once and a while, teasingly licking the exposed parts of his skin.

I'm now in table-position, leaning over Damon's lap. I remove my hand from his jeans and start unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. His dick pops out of his pants and taps against my cheek as it springs from his jeans.

"Oh!" I laugh in surprise. I take the base of his penis in my hand and position him up-right. I lick up his shaft and stop when I hit his tip. I blow on his tip and he shivers.

"Elena," My name escapes from his lips like a preditorial growl. I fucking love the way he says my name when I go down on him.

I swirl my tongue around the tip of his penis and he grunts in response. I start to swallow his cock, taking the entirety of him in my mouth. I put him as far back in my throat as I can and start bobbing my head. Every once and a while, my tongue licks him or holds him tightly against the walls of my mouth, encapsulating his erection in my warmth. His foot presses harder on the gas and his Camaro speeds down the highway.

Damon removes his hand from my boob and traces the line of my spine. Eventually, he reaches the waistline of my skirt and his hand sneaks under both my skirt and panties. His palm rubs the bare skin of my ass and my breath hitches in my throat. His touch is both scorching hot and cooling at the same time: the perfect juxtaposition. The wind is tossing my hair while Damon's hands explore me. He dips his finger deep into my wetness and I moan around his cock, undoubtedly sending vibrations though him.

His curves his fingers to hit my G-spot and pumps in and out of me. Occasionally, he would thrust his fingers hard into me and hold them there, letting me revel in the feeling of them before he would start his rhythm again.

Damon's fingers drive me insane. He's so skilled, way more skilled than even his brother. My stomach starts to knot up as my orgasm builds up. I'm so close.

I can feel that Damon is also about to cum, so I take him in my mouth fully until he hits the back of my throat. Then, I swallow, taking his cock further into my throat.

He starts pumping his fingers quickly and relentlessly—in and out and in and out. My head feels light and my body feels heavy—each time his fingers enter me it's like I'm escaping my painful reality and living in a state of constant euphoria. My walls clamp around him and my skin starts to tingle like champagne bubbles as my orgasm overtakes my body.

I'm riding out my orgasm, and all I can think about is how I want Damon to join me in my pleasure. So, I swirl my tongue around his sensitive tip.

"Elena. Yes. Fuck yes. Elena!" Damon shouts my name as he explodes in my mouth. I swallow his seed quickly and remove my lips from him. He removes his fingers from me and I feel an overwhelming sense of emptiness, like I just lost a part of myself.

I tuck Damon back into his jeans (he's getting hard again just by me doing so) and lean back in the passenger seat, my hair messily splayed around my shoulders.

A content smile resides on my lips. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's crazy—filled with passion and lust, mutual understanding and appreciation, and emotions…a lot of emotions that I'd rather not dive into.

"Great timing," I mumble, completely blissed out as Damon pulls up to the Boarding House.

"You are just full of surprises, Gilbert," Damon says and I shrug.

"You just bring it out in me," I flash Damon a smile and he puts the car into park in front of the Boarding House. He looks over to me and the moment our eyes lock I feel comforting warmth explode across my skin, as though all my emotions just experienced their own little orgasm.

Damon lifts his hand and draws his finger across my cheek tenderly. I lean into his touch, enjoying the little sparks of electricity that detonate from each nerve ending that his finger touches.

"Elena," Damon says hesitantly. I recognize that voice, and it's not my favorite voice.

"What?" I sigh, pulling away from him and opening the car door. I exit the Camaro and start walking up the stairs to the Boarding House; Damon follows suit.

"I'm not saying that I don't enjoy what we're doing because don't get me wrong, I am very pleased with these little moments," Damon begins. I don't even have to look at him to know that he's brandishing his smug smile. I also know what he's about to say. I can't avoid this any longer. Damon grabs my hand and stops me before I can open the door. I turn to look at him. "But, what does this _mean_?"

I hesitate. What. does. this. mean? That question is way more complicated than he makes it out to be. He doesn't even know how complicated that question is for me…what it encompasses.

"Damon," I exhale his name and he furrows his brow at my tone. I read his look. He thinks that I'm about to reject him and tell him that I'm only using him for his body.

"Elena," Damon mocks my tone and I narrow my eyes at him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that there isn't something more than lust here."

I search his face quietly.

"I'm not going to say that because I don't believe that." I pause. His eyes brighten at my words and the sight of happiness in them makes my heart skip a beat, and that's what makes saying what I'm about to say so hard: "But, I still love Stefan."

I watch as the sparkle disappears from his eyes and I sigh. I turn my back to him and enter the Boarding House, heading straight to the parlor for a glass of some fancy amber liquid that they always have—anything except whisky. After a few moments, I hear Damon's heavy footsteps follow me.

"I get it. It's always going to be Stefan." Damon's voice is suddenly brimming with anger. I sigh. _Great, this is exactly what I need right now, another fight with Damon_.

"I don't know about 'always,' I can only think about right now." I attempt to maintain my composure, and turn on my heels to look at him. "And right now, Stefan has his humanity turned off. I need to be here for him when he comes back."

"So, what? What are we doing? Are you just using me?!" Damon challenges, prowling towards me.

"No, Damon! I don't use people, unlike you." I snap and instantly I regret my words. It's just that Damon gets me so angry sometimes that I can't think straight. I watch as all the goodness in Damon's eyes die out and is replaced with the ghosts of his past. "Wait, Damon…I'm sorry. I didn't mean—."

"I know exactly what you mean." Damon says coldly and his tone washes over me, empty and salty like the Pacific Ocean. "I use people. I hurt people. I do bad things because I'm a bad person!" He spits. He scoffs, "And you know what? I _like _it, and I'm good at it which is why I'll _never_ be good for you."

I inhale deeply and turn around to look at the fire burning in the hearth.

He views himself with so much hate and I detest it. I just wish he could see what I see when I look at him—the man that loves intensely, who sacrifices and protects me no matter how hard it may be, no matter how many times I reject him. The man who will always make the hard decisions and expect nothing in return, nothing except for me to keep living.

"That's not true," I declare, my voice barely above a whisper. I look back at him. His mouth is parted and his eyebrows are knitted together in confusion.

"What are you saying?" He asks, some of the bitterness regressing from his tone. The blue in his eyes seem to lighten at my words. I'm breaking down his walls the same way I've done many times before. He takes a step towards me, waiting for my response and that's when I realize I'm just blankly staring at him.

"I care about you, Damon." I assure him.

"You care about me…" Damon repeats my words. He shakes his head and scoffs. "You care about Alaric, you care about Jeremy, you care about Bonnie, you _care_ about the whole damn human race, Elena! But you don't have sex with them!" His voice turns harsh again, firing me up. It feels like anger is running through my veins instead of blood. Only Damon can solicit such an emotion from me.

"What do you want me to say?!" I spit out. "That I want you?! Because you _know_ I do. That you're my world?—."

"Dammit, Elena, no!" Damon interrupts me. He takes a few steps closer until he's right in my face. I can feel the heat radiating off his body. His closeness sends electric currents through my body. I feel the adrenaline race through me, fueling me. Even when I'm arguing with him, there's a strange sense of passion and tension that lingers between us. "I want you to answer me _one question_!"

"What!?"

"Do you love me?!"

"Yes!" I shout without thinking. The room falls quiet as Damon and I stare at each other in shock. My chest is heaving up and down with my breath.

I can't believe I just said that. My confession surprises me as much as it surprises Damon, if not more. Damon's eyes switch between my eyes and my lips. I can feel the tension palpable between us. Half of me wants to run away while the other half wants to grab him, throw him down on the ground, and let him take me right then and there.

I'm more than aware of how my confession changes everything between us—I can no longer hide behind my denial, and it's not like I'll just stop wanting him. I already can't seem to keep my hands off of him. But, I still love Stefan, and that's not going to just disappear because I admitted my feelings for Damon.

Damon's watching me with his mouth agape. His blue irises are bright with light as my words settle over his being. He reaches a hand up and gently cradles the side of my face. I instinctively lean into his touch, loving the comfort that it provides. He tilts my chin up slightly. He begins to lean down. My eyes are glued to his rosy-pink lips.

I can't take it anymore. His lips are just too enticing. I lean up and meet him half-way, my bottom lip gently slipping in between his lips. One of his hands cradles my cheek and his other hand traces the outline of my body, his fingers brushing against the side of my breast on his way down to my hip, making me gasp against his lips. The smallest of his touches makes me desire him, want him on and in me. He rests his hand on my waist. I sneak my hands onto his shoulders. Our lips meld together perfectly; his tongue sneaks in between my lips and meets mine. Our tongues tenderly tangle together.

I break from his lips and press my forehead against his. We're both breathing deeply, but contently.

"Hmmmhmmm," Someone clears their throat from the archway and I break from Damon, turning around to find the person I secretly dreaded seeing. Stefan is standing, watching the scene before him. "Sorry, was I interrupting?" His voice oozes sarcasm, but there's something else there that I can't quite place.

"Not like you actually care." Damon states.

"Coming from the guy who is apparently screwing the former love of my life," Stefan uncrosses his arms. There's a hint of bitterness in his voice and I furrow my brow at him. He sounds almost as though he was hurt by me and Damon, but that's impossible. His humanity is supposed to be gone.

"Careful, brother. You might make me think that you've got some emotions brewing." Damon smirks at Stefan who narrows his eyes at Damon.

"Deals off with Klaus," Stefan says coldly, "I'll take care of everything. You're obviously preoccupied." Stefan steps away from us and begins walking to the door. I instinctively pull away from Damon and start chasing after Stefan.

"Stefan! Wait!" I call after him, desperate to stop him. But, Stefan keeps marching forward. He opens the front door and exits, slamming it in his wake.

Damon saunters up to me and stands next to me.

"Did that sound like—?"

"Anger?" Damon finishes my sentence. "Yes. One of those pesky human emotions." I turn my attention to him and he's watching me, trying to read me.

I don't know what he's searching for. Doubt? Hesitation? Hate? More than anything, I just feel curious.

"You mean—?"

"Our little scandal might have just been my brother's saving grace," Damon interrupts me again. He raises his eyebrows and smirks, "How ironic is that."

**A/N: I'm probably gonna post one more chapter to just kinda tie things up. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't bring myself to confront Damon today.

Not with everything that happened between the two of us the past couple days—my confession of love and our little run-in with Stefan. I just don't know how to act around him anymore.

I'm jogging because I haven't jogged in a long time and I need an outlet for all my emotions.

I pick up my pace and blindly turn the corner. I should've been more aware because I bump right into a person who was rounding the corner from the opposite direction. I quickly stumble back, tripping over my feet and falling onto the hard concrete.

"Ow." I groan, rolling over onto my knees and pushing myself up until I'm standing. I rub the part on my upper hip where I took the most damage. My eyes pan up the body of the person in front of me and I instantly gasp when I recognize who it is, "Stefan."

"Elena." Stefan responds, looking me over, "What are you doing out?"

"Running." I clear my throat and glance around. The neighborhood is completely abandoned; everyone is probably at work. "Where were you going?"

"Your house," Stefan says matter-of-factly and I turn my full attention to him, caught off guard. He was on his way to my house…but, why? Was he coming to confront me about—_I don't even want to think his name right now. It'll make it all too real._

"Why?" I share my internal battle.

"Well, I'm not sure if you remember, considering all you're recent _activities_," Stefan emphasizes the last word bitterly, "But I was tasked with keeping you alive until Klaus is done with you."

Oh yeah, that's right. I'm nothing more than a human blood bag that he was assigned to protect.

I shake my head at his words disbelievingly. No matter what he says, I saw a flicker of the old Stefan return to us yesterday. I know that he's just trying to repress the emotions that are starting to leak in and I refuse to let him do so.

"Really? That's it?" I ask skeptically. Stefan flashes me a smile, attempting to convince me of his indifference.

"There's nothing else to it." Stefan says coldly and I narrow my eyes at him.

"So, the fact that I'm sleeping with Damon does nothing for you?" I blurt out. I usually wouldn't default to such straight-forward confrontations, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I see a flicker of pain flash through Stefan's eyes before he quickly pushes the emotion down and replaces it with triviality.

"I don't care where Damon puts it," Stefan's words hit me hard. It feels like I just got hit by a bus. "And I sure as hell don't care if you receive it." It feels like the same bus just rolled over me again, crushing me harder into the ground.

I gape openly at him at a temporary loss for words. There is no worse pain than hearing such harsh words escape the mouth of the person you used to be in love with. I quickly shake my head and correct myself—the person you're _still_ in love with.

At least I think…

I push the thought from my head. Right now I need to focus on what's right in front of me, and that's Stefan and he's walking a very thin line between being emotional or emotion-less. I need to be here for him to make sure he makes the right choice.

"Stefan, you can't push me away like this." I say, determination setting my resolve. I take a sincere step towards him. "I _know _you. There's no way that my relationship with Damon isn't hurting you."

I take another step towards him and he takes a step back.

"Don't push me away. Please." I beg, trying to close the gap between us. Eventually, I get close enough to where I can cradle his neck in my hands and force him to look at me. I try to suppress the fact that the feeling of his skin isn't as comforting and loveable as it used to be. "That pain you're feeling, Stefan, is an emotion. And it's _good_. It's what gives us our humanity. Don't run from it, please. Please, for me. Let it in."

Stefan grabs my wrists and forces my hands off his neck, taking a few hurried steps away from me. His gesture sinks my heart and I scoff, internally kicking myself for believing that I might be able to reach him. But, I quickly retract my doubt when he looks back at me with emotions flooding his green eyes.

"If I let in one emotion, Elena, I'll feel everything. All the pain, the killing, the bloodlust. Everything I've done to push you away…" Stefan's voice is laced with inexplicable sentiment, "Everything I've done to push you to him."

His words wash over me.

He thinks that he pushed me to Damon, that I slept with Damon because of him, that I fell _in love_ with Damon because of him…is he serious?!

I'm surprised to find that his logic actually makes my body burn with anger. I _refuse_ to believe that the only reason my feelings and actions towards Damon exist is because of Stefan's indiscretions. In reality, I started falling for Damon way back when Stefan and I were still dating.

I pause, shocked at my own thoughts.

It's almost like my love confession to Damon yesterday opened the all the floodgates. I've been steadily coming to terms all day with a lot of things that I've been burying ever since I met the Salvatore brothers.

I'm acknowledging that I started falling for Damon probably from that first time we danced together at Miss Mystic Falls—the way he made me feel, the tension that existed between us even back then was when my addiction to him flourished.

And yes, I love Stefan, but I am not _in_ love with Stefan.

"Elena?" Stefan interrupts my reverie and I shake my head.

"Sorry." I whisper, totally taken aback by my mental-confessions.

I look up to Stefan and see that he's watching me intently, waiting for me to respond. His eyes are begging me to say something, anything to disprove his hypothesis about me and Damon. And I really want to. I really want to tell him that all I feel for Damon is lust and that I will be here for him when he embraces his emotions, that I will open my arms to him despite everything and love only him. But I can't because it's not the truth.

Sympathy etches onto my expression and I start backing away from Stefan slowly.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. Stefan furrows his brow at my reaction, obviously confused. "But, I realized that I have somewhere I really need to be right now."

And with those final words, I turn my back on Stefan and start sprinting back to my house.

I arrive at home within ten minutes and quickly burst through the front door, jogging up the stairs to my bedroom. Endorphins are pumping through my body, making my movements even faster.

"Elena!" Jeremy runs after me, perplexed by my explosive entrance.

I ignore him, too busy rifling through my closet for something clean to throw on. Eventually, I settle on a lacey white dress with buttons running up the front. This dress is one of my favorites—the juxtaposition of the white fabric with my tan skin makes my dark complexion pop.

"What are you doing?!" Jeremy asks, walking into my room with concern. I can't say I blame him for being concerned—usually such an outburst from me means trouble, now it only means decisiveness and joy.

"Something I should've done a _long_ time ago," I say, letting out a genuinely happy laugh. I'm giddily smiling as I briskly walk into my bathroom. I shut the door and strip down naked, turning on the shower.

"What do you mean?" I hear Jeremy ask me through the door. I hop into the shower and quickly apply shampoo to my hair. I rinse it out and wash my body.

"I'll fill you in on all of it later." I inform him, finishing up with my speedy shower and toweling off.

I throw my dress on over my head, wondering how long it's actually going to stay on my body considering my plans for this evening. I smirk at the thought as I adjust the dress on my body. I brush my hair and blow-dry it until it's falling in soft curls. Usually I would straighten my hair, but I'm too excited and anxious to take the time with a flat iron.

I exit the bathroom to find Jeremy sitting and waiting on my bed.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asks me calmly, his eyes watching me as I grab my car keys off the dresser.

"Boarding House," I respond as I walk to the front door. Jeremy follows me.

"Why?" Jeremy asks as I open the front door.

I figure it would be kind of hard to explain to Jeremy what I'm about to do, so instead, I flash him a quick smile before shutting the door, leaving my genuinely confused little brother in my wake.

* * *

"Damon!" I shout, opening the door to the Boarding House without knocking. It's like a second home to me now, so I don't feel the need to knock. I chuckle in nostalgia of when Damon used my lack of knocking to his advantage by appearing naked and dripping wet in front of me, feigning surprise. I don't have to worry about that anymore.

There's no response. I wonder if he's home.

"Damon!" I call again, walking up the staircase and heading for his room. My heartbeat is heavy in my chest; I'm so giddy. Now that I've embraced my feelings, everything seems a little brighter and more exciting.

I walk down the long hallway that leads to Damon's bedroom. I'm getting impatient. Has it always been so long?

I pick up my pace.

I finally reach the closed door to Damon's bedroom. I raise my hand to knock, but before I let my hand fall to the oak, I stop suddenly, staring at the door. I realize that I haven't planned out what I am going to say.

My heartbeat is thundering in my chest. I fidget anxiously, brushing my skirt down.

Just then, the door opens and I gasp, taken aback.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there all day _thinking_ about coming in?" Damon asks sarcastically.

I flash him a quick, nervous smile before stepping across the threshold into his room. I take a few steps into the room. My eyes scan the landscape. His room is so accurate to his personality—contrasts of light and dark, warmth and cold. My eyes fall on his large, four-poster bed and I subconsciously gulp…oh, all the things we can do on that bed.

I hear Damon close the door behind me. I'm still scanning the room, unable to bring myself to turn around and look at him, to tell him about my revelation. I'm so nervous. I've never been so nervous in my entire life, but it's the good kind of nervous.

"What's up?" Damon asks. He steps in my eyesight, forcing me to look at him. He pauses, listening to the air, "Your heartbeat is racing, Elena."

"I just…" My mind searches for something to tell him. I can't just jump into what I need to tell him. So, I settle on: "I ran into Stefan today."

Damon lifts his eyebrows and crosses his arms. I love it when he crosses his arms because I can see his biceps flex and his shoulders look even broader than usual.

"And?" Damon eggs me on.

"And he's starting to come around. He's starting to feel," I say.

"Great," Damon responds, but I can hear the sarcasm in his voice, "So, you can go back to him soon enough and the Earth will be back on its axis." Damon finishes, turning around and walking to the window.

"Damon…" I say, taking a step towards him. He raises his hand to stop me. The gesture makes my heart sting as though a jellyfish just attacked it.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Elena," His voice is broken, filled with self-loathing, "I get that you love him. It's better this way." He places his hand on the windowsill for support.

I shake my head instinctively, even though he can't see me. I take a few hesitant steps towards him and place my hand tenderly on his shoulder blade.

Damon's muscles relax under my hand and he turns his head to look at me, but his body is still closed off from me.

"I don't believe that," I say softly. Damon cocks his head to the side and furrows his brow in confusion. He turns his whole body. He's now standing square in front of me, our bodies symmetrical. He's waiting for me to continue, so I do. "I realized something while I was talking to Stefan today."

"What's that?" Damon's eyes search my face with hope burning in his blue irises. A small smile twitches onto my cheeks and I raise my hands to toy with the collar of his black shirt.

"I do still love Stefan," I begin. My eyes dart up from my hands to Damon's face and I watch as the hope begins to dissipate from his eyes. Okay…so, not the best start, but he's still here and listening, so I better keep talking. "But I'm no longer _in_ _love_ with Stefan." Just like that, the hope returns to his eyes. I press my palms to his pecs and stare into the cesspools of his eyes, a faint smile flitting across my cheeks. "Instead, I'm afraid I've fallen for someone else…" He's watching me silently, eagerly. He's waiting for me to finish my sentence, to finally say it. I swallow to moisten my dry mouth and inhale deeply: "You."

The moment that word falls from my mouth, Damon's lips are colliding against mine. I respond quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him greedily close to me. Damon grabs me around the waist and picks me up, speeding me over to the wall. My back hits the brick with a gentle thud and I smile against his lips.

His tongue traces my lips. I open my mouth and Damon's tongue enters slowly. My tongue darts out to meet his, colliding in a fury of passion. He pulls from my lips, his tongue lingering an extra second so I can enjoy his taste before he pulls back entirely.

I grab the lapels of his shirt to bring him back to me. His body falls against mine and I hear him chuckle low in his throat.

"Someone's impatient," Damon mumbles.

"Can you really blame me?" I respond huskily, my fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. His hand darts up to stop my fingers. I'm momentarily confused and worried that he's stopping us, but then he takes a step back and grabs the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side.

I smile at the sight of his bare torso. I trace the outline of his abs with my forefinger, catching my bottom lip between my teeth and glancing up to his eyes seductively. He's watching me love him and he loves it.

His touch turns tender and gentle as he gathers me securely in his arms. I feel his bare skin press against me. Heat rushes to my core at the intimate act. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and nuzzle my nose into his neck, breathing heavily. There's that smell again—firewood smoke and leather. His body is hard, but his skin is soft: the perfect dichotomy.

"I love you, Elena," Damon mumbles against my hair. My heart skips a beat and I squeeze him tighter. I kiss the skin of his neck directly in front of my lips. This is the difference between sex and making love.

"I love you too," I whisper, lifting my head off his neck and pressing my lips against his tenderly. We hold each other close, kissing softly, but our kiss starts to heat up as our desire for each other burns more intensely.

Damon pulls from my lips and I grunt in disappointment. He adjusts his position so I feel his erection pressed against my stomach.

"Mmm," I moan at the feeling, rubbing myself against him to help ease up some tension.

Damon grunts and his hands dart to the first button of my dress. He undoes it quickly and goes to the second one. I'm getting impatient at how long it's taking to undo my dress. I fidget a bit and Damon smirks, noticing my impatience.

"So many buttons. Not your smartest decision." Damon jokes and I smirk at him. He hooks his finger under the third button and in one swift motion he moves his finger down the dress, ripping all the buttons off. They clatter on the ground. My dress is ripped in half and Damon takes a step back, devouring the site of my body. My tongue darts out to wet my lips and I remove the rest of my dress, dropping it to the ground.

I prowl towards him in my bra and underwear, placing my hand on his sternum. I take slow steps forward, a seductive smile planted on my cheeks. Damon steps backwards as I step forward, completely entranced by me. I back him up until his knees hit the bed and he falls on his back.

I laugh at him. Damon Salvatore falling clumsily is something that I never thought I would see.

I join him on the bed, crawling on my hands and knees over his body until I reach his lap. I straddle him, feeling his erection nestle nicely between my legs.

I close my eyes at the sensation. When I open them, Damon is watching me hungrily. I look down at him with the same look. God, I want him, always and forever. I gyrate my hips against him, feeling his erection press up against my core, teasing me.

I throw my head back in pleasure. His hand lightly traces up my arm, making my hair standup on my skin. His touch sets me on fire.

Damon suddenly grabs my hips, holding them firmly. I gasp as he picks me up and spins me around, pinning me under him. My back is against the soft fibers of his silk sheets. They're comforting and simultaneously arousing. I can't say how many times I've fantasized being laid out on these sheets while Damon has his way with me. It's a fantasy that I'd often have after long days of sexual tension with Damon when I would take it upon myself to relieve that tension at night, or while I was having sex with Stefan.

Now that I think of it, how was I so ignorant about my desire and love for Damon for so long?

Damon kneels in front of me, tracing the smooth lines of my legs with his callused hands. I love the way his touch can go from rough and demanding to gentle and loving within seconds.

Damon leans over me, and I feel his erection press against my thigh. I grunt in desire. His body is heavy and he places his mouth directly by my ear.

"I want to show you something," His voice is deep and gravelly, laced with lust. His words tickle my ear and neck.

"What's tha—oh!" My words turn into a moan as his tongue darts out and traces my ear. My panties are getting uncomfortably wet.

I feel the stubble on Damon's chin scrape against my soft neck as he smirks.

"I want to show you what it's like to be loved by me." He whispers. I chuckle.

"I already know that." I whisper. And it's true. He's loved me for so long now that I know what it's like to be loved by him. Nonetheless, I understand what he's talking about. We've had sex before, but I've been in denial about my feelings all those times. He's about to show me what sex is like with him while being in love with him. The thought makes me smile.

He pushes his body up and kneels in between my legs. He places his hands on my inner thighs and spreads me apart for him.

He licks his lips at the sight of me half naked and half vulnerable to him. I usually would feel shy being in such a position, but the way Damon's eyes devour me makes me feel like I'm glowing with sexual prowess. He makes me feel comfortable and sexy.

"What do you want me to do, Elena?" Damon purrs my name and his voice elicits heat between my thighs. I feel myself blush; I've never done this before. But, Damon makes me feel experimental, so I go along with it.

"Take off the rest of my clothes," I demand. Damon flashes me a lop-sided grin and swiftly grabs the bridge of my bra, snapping it with one hand and letting it fall to the bed. I shrug off the scraps. _I'm going to need to do a lot of shopping. _

My nipples are hard from my arousal. Damon cups both of my breasts in his callused hands. He leans down, placing his nose on the bridge between my breasts, inhaling deeply. He presses an opened-mouth kiss on the inside of each of my breasts. I twine my fingers into his raven-black hair. His kisses are like fire, singeing my already-hot skin.

I grind my hips against his torso, needing something to help with my arousal. I arch my back. Damon catches my left nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and nibbling gently. My breasts ache, begging for more of his touch.

"Fuck." I breathlessly moan, throwing my head back to the pillow.

His mouth switches to my other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. I lift my head up to look at him, he's watching my reactions and the moment our eyes meet, shivers run through my body. I only want him, more of him, all of him.

My nipple falls from his mouth and he moves back to the bridge between my breasts. His tongue darts out and he licks down my torso, past my stomach and my navel, stopping at my panties.

He hovers directly above my core. I'm suspended in time, wondering what this unpredictable vampire is about to do.

Damon abruptly pushes his mouth forward, his nose pressing against my clothed clit as he bites the fabric of my panties over my wetness.

"Oh my God!" I scream, throwing my head back. I've never experienced such a sensation in my entire life. This preditorial side of Damon is thrilling on such a dark level. Damon pulls back, tearing my panties straight off my hips. His tongue darts out to taste me on my panties before letting them fall to the ground.

"Now what?" Damon asks seductively.

"Eat me out," I don't hesitate responding this time, my arousal speaking for me. Damon smirks at me and grabs my hips, dragging me to the edge of his bed. The silk of his sheets is like water under my skin.

I giggle as Damon kneels on the ground until he's eye-length to my heating core. I'm so wet and ready for him.

My giggles quickly turn into a moan as his tongue reaches out and licks up my wetness to my clit. His entire tongue envelopes my pussy. He licks me like this two more times and I crumble beneath his lips.

I swear, Damon Salvatore and his tongue will be my undoing.

His tongue starts to trace patterns on my clit and I thrust my hips up to meet his mouth. Damon chuckles, sending vibrations through my body. His hands grasp my hips and hold them in place. His rough touch makes me even hotter and wetter.

"Fuck, Damon," I moan, reaching my hands down and running my fingers through his hair. It's soft and I love it. His eyes smile up at me as I writhe under him.

He captures my clit in his mouth and sucks gently. I arch my back up and Damon instantly wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his mouth. The stubble of his cheeks tickles my thighs, just adding to my arousal.

I look down at him, watching him pleasure me. I love watching him eat me out. His eyes catch mine and I could orgasm just by the amount of love that flows through me.

Damon's tongue slowly enters my wetness and my walls clamp around his tongue. His tongue starts pumping slowly, picking up speed with each plunge. His tongue starts going deeper and deeper.

I feel the knot in my stomach begin to form.

Damon removes his tongue from my wetness and darts up to my clit. He tenses his tongue so the point of it is hard, and he starts vertically licking me. His tongue moves at an inhuman speed over my clit and I throw my head back, screaming my pleasure. Thank you, vampire speed.

My body convulses around him and my vision gets splotchy as my orgasm washes over me.

"Damon!" I shout.

He removes his tongue from me and stands up, stepping back from the bed. I lay flat, my hair splayed around me as I enjoy my post-orgasm bliss.

I look at Damon. He's watching my naked body hungrily. My eyes pan down his body. I can see his erection pressing against his jeans. I lick my lips at the sight. I want him naked. I want him on me. I want him _in_ me.

Damon must have read my mind because he starts undoing his jeans. He lets his jeans fall, pooling around his ankles, leaving him bare to me. I drink him up. His erection stands perpendicular to his body. He grabs himself and strokes his shaft a few times, watching me intently. I feel blush rush to my cheeks and heat rush to my core. He kicks his jeans aside and returns to the bed.

I lay still and Damon outstretches his hand to me. I place my hand in his and he firmly pulls me up. I'm standing in front of him, searching his lust-filled eyes.

I cradle his face in my hands and pull him down to my lips, slipping my tongue into his mouth to taste him. He tastes like bourbon and mint. Hints of my orgasm still linger on his tongue.

Damon inhales deeply, wrapping his strong arms around my thin frame and pulling me closer to him. I run my fingertips down his biceps, grasping his muscles tightly and pulling him to me. We can't seem to get close enough to each other; we try to get closer and closer with each kiss, but it's never close enough. If I could crawl into his skin, I would.

His body is warm against mine, but his erection is especially hot pressed against my abdomen. I know that he needs to be in me just as bad as I need him in me.

Damon grunts against my lips and his hands travel down to cup my ass. He picks me up and zooms me to the nearest wall. I let out a giddy laugh as he presses my back into the brick. He pulls away from me completely and before I can say anything or pull him back to me, he spins me around so I'm facing the wall.

I instantly know that his dominant side has overtaken his tender-loving side. He grabs my hips and pulls them back, lightly slapping my ass. I gasp and brace myself against the wall.

Damon brushes the hair back from my neck and replaces it with his lips, trailing warm open-mouthed kisses across my shoulder blades. I feel goose bumps crawl across my skin.

The way Damon treats me during sex is way better than how Stefan treated me. Stefan thought I was a porcelain doll; he was too nervous that he would do something to hurt me. Damon, on the other hand, balances the perfect amount of rough and gentle. He makes me simultaneously burn with passion and melt with love.

"Damon," I whisper, pushing my ass back until it brushes against his hardness. "I need you. Please."

"Only because you asked so nicely," Damon jokes. He kisses me on my neck once more before positioning himself at my entrance. I hold my breath, desperate for our bodies to finally connect.

He starts pushing into me and I moan. I push my ass back, making him go deeper into my wetness until he hits my G-spot. He starts moving his hips slowly, in and out of me rhythmically.

"God, Elena, you're so tight." Damon grunts in my ear, thrusting hard up into me.

"Faster." I demand, gripping the rough brick of the wall to hold myself up. He obliges, pounding into me faster, hitting my G-spot each time. His hands are tightly grasping my hips, pulling me down to him every time he thrusts up.

I shut my eyes tightly, enjoying the feeling of him fill and complete me. He stretches my walls just enough so it's not painful, but unbelievably pleasurable.

Damon reaches up with one hand and grabs my hair, pulling my head back, causing me to arch my back. I moan as he hits a completely different part of me. A pleasurable smile graces my cheeks. I open my eyes, disappointed to see the brick wall.

"I want to see you." I state breathlessly. Damon grunts in response, pulling from me. He picks me up and rushes me over to the bed.

The moment we fall to the covers, I straddle his waist and lower myself onto his dick. I start gyrating my hips on him. Damon sits up, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and press my lips to his, enveloping him in a kiss.

He grunts against my lips and I moan against his. My hips start moving faster and I break from his lips, pressing my forehead to his. Our eyes connect and we are breathing heavily, our lips hovering over each other's.

I feel the knot build in my stomach.

"I'm going to cum," I warn him. Damon grunts and thrusts into me a couple times and I grind my hips against his one more time before my walls clamp around him. My orgasm hits me the same moment that his orgasm hits him. We cum together. Our bodies shake before we still, breathing heavily.

I press my lips against his in a slow, lingering kiss. Tingles are still running across my skin and I feel light headed. He slips out of me and falls back to his bed. I crawl up to him and curl under his arm, resting my head on his chest.

My heartbeat begins to slow down and I inhale deeply, enjoying his smell.

He pulls me close to him and strokes my hair a few times.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asks me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smile and kiss his chest.

"Amazing." I respond, "You?"

"Same."

We lay still and quiet for a long time, I'm honestly not sure how long. I'm temporarily lost in the happy little bubble that Damon and I have created. Eventually, I look around the room and see the remainder of my clothes scattered across the floor.

"Now I need something to wear," I joke, chuckling at the fact that literally none of my clothing survived our sexcapade.

"Why? I'm kinda digging this new look," Damon responds with a smug smile, his fingers dancing over my naked back. His fingertips are tickling.

"Mmm," I exhale, "Well, I would rather not drive home naked." I joke.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Damon asks, "We could have a sleepover…an adult sleepover."

I look up at him and he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I chuckle and prop my chin up on his chest.

"That does sound tempting, but I've got to get home. Ric and Jeremy are insisting on a family night."

"Sounds boring," Damon says and I playfully slap his abs.

"It's good for us. It will be fun." I defend the idea. We all have such a crazy life now that these little family nights become precious, and I know Damon understands that. He just likes to make fun of everything, which I secretly love. It almost makes the dark parts of my life seem funny.

"We would have soo much more fun here…alone…naked…" Damon winks at me and I smile.

"Most definitely, but I really have to go." I peck him on the lips and stand up. I walk to my dress and bend down to pick up the remnants of it.

"Nice ass," Damon says. I roll my eyes and smirk, standing up to examine the damage done to my dress. There's no saving it. I show Damon the dress and turn to look at him, feigning disappointment.

"Now what am I going to do?" I ask him.

"Here." Damon rolls over and picks up his discarded shirt. He tosses it to me and I catch it. I stare at it for a moment before I put it on. Mmm, it smells like him. He stands up and I enjoy the sight of his defined naked body as he walks to the dresser. He opens the lowest drawer and tosses me one of my skirts.

I hold it up and look at it.

"I thought I lost this. Why do you have it?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Elena, I'm not that creepy. You left it here from when you were dating Stefan. I was going to bring it back to you." He responds.

I nod in comprehension and throw the skirt on. Damon puts his jeans back on and walks up to me. He grabs my hand, entwining our fingers. I smile at the warmth between our fingers and lean up to peck him on the lips.

"Come on," I say, pulling him out of the room. We silently walk to the front door of the Boarding House. When we reach the door, we stop and turn to each other. Damon's smiling widely at me, like _genuinely_ smiling. He's actually happy. The sight of his happiness makes my heart leap to my throat.

"Come back afterwards." Damon requests. I fidget and sigh. I really don't want to drive again tonight.

"Why don't you come to me?" I ask. Damon shrugs.

"Anything you want," He concedes. A smile flits across my cheeks; the thought of falling asleep and waking up next to Damon makes me bubbly.

I lean forward and press my lips to his. We kiss long, slow, and passionately. It's the kind of kiss that Hollywood romance stars are jealous of.

I break from his lips and sigh contently. I open my eyes to meet with the cobalt blue of his. The love present in his eyes makes my heart swell.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Damon responds, pecking me on the lips once more before opening the door for me. I turn to exist and my eyes widen in shock at what I see.

Stefan is standing across the threshold, about to enter the house. He stops in his tracks, his eyes switching between me and Damon. He undoubtedly notices the fact that I'm wearing Damon's shirt. He narrows his eyes at us and I sigh. _Juuuusst great._

I'm so sick of feeling guilty about my love for Damon. I'm so sick of hiding the way I feel for the benefit of others. I'm so sick of being ashamed of loving Damon for the sake of bringing back Stefan. It's just too much pressure.

My eyes switch back to Damon; he's just as surprised as I am by his brother's appearance.

"I'll see you later," I say, placing my hand on Damon's bicep. He diverts his eyes from Stefan back to me and smirks.

"Yep." He responds. I lean up and give him a lingering kiss on the lips, ignoring the way that Stefan is watching us. I pull away from him and brush past Stefan. "Have fun tonight, and don't damage my shirt!" Damon calls after me as I walk to my car.

I open my car door and turn back to Damon with a flirtatious smirk.

"The only reason it'd get damaged is if you ripped it off me!" I joke coquettishly. Damon winks at me with his lop-sided grin and Stefan raises his eyebrows at me. I smile widely, attempting to ignore Stefan's look of disapproval. I feel different now that I'm with Damon: better, freer, more like myself.

I slide into my car and start driving away from the Boarding House. My eyes catch Damon standing on the threshold to the Boarding House, watching me as I go.

I can still feel the remnants of his hands on my bare skin and I smile at the sight of him, feeling genuinely happy about my decision for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was a little longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everybody! I wrote a surprise sequel to this fic called: **

**"Family Dinner: A Sequel to Vampire's Heart." **

Elena left Damon for a family dinner after admitting her undying love to him. Situations arise and Damon drops in to help out. Elena, despite being in the presence of Alaric and Jeremy, can't seem to keep her hands off her boyfriend. Lemons!

**It's in my stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-S**


End file.
